Die wundersame Geschichte des Jasper Whitlock
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Die unglaubliche, bewegende, mitreisende und wundervolle Geschichte eines Vampirs und seinem Engel - oder war es anders herum? War es die Geschichte eines Engels?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo^^

Auch wenn ich im Moment noch eine andere FF am Laufen habe, konnte ich nicht widerstehen diese hier zu posten. Ich schreib jetzt schon eine Weile daran und bin auch schon ziemlich weit. Ich hab wirklich spaß an der Geschichte, ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel beim Lesen, würde mich wirklich freuen! Ich hab ein ganz klein wenig mit der Zeitachse gespielt, nur eins zwei Jahre, der Bürgerkrieg hat hier ein wenig früher angefangen... ich hab mir diese Freiheit genommen...

Soo, jetzt aber genug dazu!

Titel: **Die wundersame Geschichte des Jasper Withlock**

Autor: Schneephoenix

Rechte: nicht mir... (immer noch nicht, aber ich plane schon einen Hinterhalt^^)

Pairings: im Laufe der Geschichte die Üblichen (J/A;B/Ed;C/Es;R/Em)

AU/AH: schon irgendwie/nein

Plot: **Die unglaubliche, bewegende, mitreisende und wundervolle Geschichte eines Vampirs und seinem Engel - oder war es anders herum? War es die Geschichte eines Engels?**

~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~ ^^ ~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~

„Du kannst nicht gehen, Jasper." Natalie stand flehend vor mir.

„Ich werde nicht für lange weg sein, ich verspreche es dir!" ich ging auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand in meine. Ich spielte mit ihrem Ring, drehte ihn ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Du willst in den Krieg. Jasper, was, wenn du stirbst, wenn du nicht mehr wieder kommen kannst?" Sie betonte das letzte Wort ganz besonders.

„Wir sind gerade mal zwei Monate verheiratet, wie kannst du nur daran denken zu gehen und mich alleine zu lassen." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ich lies ihre Hand los.

„Tallie, bitte. Ich bekomm viel mehr Geld in der Arme, vielleicht bekomm ich so viel zusammen, dass wir studieren können!" Ich schaute ihr in die Augen und sie sah mich bitter an.

„Jasper, ich bitte dich, wovon träumst du?" sie sah kurz hinunter zu ihren Händen und dann wieder zurück in meine Augen.

„Von einer Zukunft, ich will, dass wir ein gutes Leben haben und wenn wir es nicht schaffen zu studieren, dann unsere Kinder." Ich schaute sie flehend an, warum konnte sie nicht einfach versuchen zu verstehen?

„Eine Zukunft Jasper?! Dann bleib hier bei mir! Lass uns eine Zukunft aufbauen, zusammen. Miteinander. Was will ich mit einer Zukunft, oder mit Kinder, wenn ich jede Sekunde angst haben muss, dass du nicht wieder kommst?"

„Der Krieg wird bald vorbei sein!" ich schmiss mich auf meine Knie vor ihrem Stuhl.

„Und was, wenn er hier an kommt? Wenn sie das Land für sich beanspruchen? Dein Vater ist zu alt um uns zu verteidigen, oder uns eine neue Unterkunft zu finden. Wenn du stirbst, denk doch bitte daran, Jasper!" Noch mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und ich nahm ihre Hände wieder in meine.

„Tallie," ich rang mit Worten... „Engelein, es wird nicht so weit kommen."

„Und woher weißt du das? Sag es mir? Ich will es wissen, dann kannst du jetzt aus dieser Tür heraus spazieren und ich werde dir hinter her winken!"

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann." Ich sprang zurück auf meine Füße und schaute sie von Oben herab an. Sie starrte genauso stur zurück.

„Na also, dann bleib hier und bau mit mir eine Zukunft auf."

„Natalie, jetzt versteh doch, begreif doch. Das ganze Geld, dass ich dir schicken kann, es wird uns helfen zurück zu legen... wir könnten..." Aber jetzt sprang auch sie auf und stellte sich Zentimeter vor mich, sie schaute zu mir auf und legte eine Hand auf meinen Mund.

„Ich will davon nichts mehr hören," sie schluckte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „wenn du unbedingt gehen musst, dann geh, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten..." sie trat einen Schritt zurück. „aber glaub nicht, dass ich mich darüber freue; dass ich stolz im Dorf herum laufe und jedem davon berichte, was für ein Held du bist. Glaub das ja nicht. Alles was ich tun werde, ist jeden Abend und jeden Morgen darum beten, dass du wieder heil nach Hause kommst und ich werde jede Nacht weinen. Jede Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie aus der Küche, nach draußen auf den Hof, wo sie die Hühner durch scheuchte und hinein in das Feld, durch das sie wütend stürmte. Ich schluckte schwer und wollte mich schon nach Oben begeben, um meine Sachen zu packen, als meine Mutter plötzlich in der Tür stand.

„Du bist ein Narr, Jasper Whitlock!" meinte sie dann und lief ebenfalls durch die Küche nach draußen, Natalie hinterher. Als die Tür wieder zufiel trat ich wüten mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Boden, dann lief ich die Treppe nach Oben. Als ich Oben ankam, blind vor Ärger, stieß ich mir Sandy zusammen, meinem 13 Jährigen Bruder und Sarah unserer kleinen Schwester, sie starrte mich mit großen, blauen Augen an.

„Du willst nicht wirklich gehen, oder?" fragte sie.

„Jazz, du musst mich mitnehmen, bitte Jazz, ich will auch kämpfen, so wie du! Bitte!" ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf und lief an ihnen vorbei, Sandy lief dicht hinter mir.

„Bitte Jazz, ich will ein Held sein!"

„Ich drehte mich abrupt um und stieß mit ihm zusammen."

„Nein Alexander, du bleibst hier, hier bei Mum und Dad. Du musst meine Aufgaben übernehmen, du kannst nicht in den Krieg ziehen, jemand muss die Frauen beschützen!" Sarah hielt sich die Ohren zu, sie hasste es, wenn jemand über den Krieg sprach.

„Seid still," schrie sie. „Hört auf darüber zu reden." Sie trampelte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Jazz, aber..." Sandy bettelte weiter.

„Nein, ich hab dir gesagt warum, außerdem bist du zu jung!"

„Du bist auch zu jung! Jasper, dass ist gemein!" ich schaute ihn warnend an, dann verschwand ich in meinem und Natalies Raum. Ich lief hinüber zum Bett und lies mich darauf fallen. Meine Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf und ich versuchte klar zu denken. Dann stand ich auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Weit hinten am Fluss konnte ich Tallie zusammen mit meiner Mum stehen stehen, sie hatte sie im Arm. Eigentlich wollte ich sie nicht verlassen, aber der Krieg reizte mich zu sehr und es stimmte wirklich, das Geld war gut, das man bekam. Also wand ich mich ab vom Fenster und ging zum Schrank, ich suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen und steckte sie in einen Beutel. Ich würde Morgen früh aufbrechen.

Liebe Grüße

**Schneephönix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hee, willkommen zum zweiten Teil! Ich will ****Kakophonie für das FB danken! Hat mich super gefreut^^**

**Aber ohne lange Rede zum zweiten Teil. (Ach und Alice kommt noch... bald...demnächst irgendwann : ) )**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Schneephönix**

~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~ ^^ ~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~

Der Sommer verging und der Herbst kam, fast jeden Tag schrieb ich einen Brief nach Hause an meine Familie, an Natalie. Ich vermisste sie so sehr. Jeden Abend schlief ich mit ihrem Bild vor Augen ein, ihre wunderschönen, liebevollen Augen, ihre warmen Gesichtszüge, ihre seidenen Haar und ihr Lachen klang in meinen Ohren, es übertönen mit Leichtigkeit die Schreie, die aus dem Lanzarett vom Wind herüber getragen würde. Ich vermisste sie. Der Winter zog ins Land und irgendwann blühten die ersten Blumen auf den Schlachtfeldern. Ich lebte. Ich höre nicht auf an sie zu denken. Ich vermisste sie.

„Fahren Sie nach Hause Whitlock. Sie verdienen es, Sie leisten ausgesprochen gute Arbeit!" Ich stand im Zelt des Generals und ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Wenn sie wieder kommen, wartet womöglich eine neue Uniform auf Sie!" meine Augen wurden größer.

„Vielen Dank Sir!"

„Sie haben es verdient Lieutenant und jetzt wegtreten!" Ich versuchte meine überordentlich Freude zu unterdrücken, aber sobald ich das Zelt verlassen hatte, stahl sich ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht, das verboten werden sollte, im Angesicht des Krieges und all dessen Opfer.

Ich lief, ja ich rannte fast zu meiner Unterkunft, packte die wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen, die ich besaß und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Und ich ritt die ganze Nacht ohne Pause, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf mich trafen, immer weiter den Fluss entlang bis ich schließlich weit in der Ferne mein Zuhause sah. Das Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin, in dem ich gelebt habe mein ganzes Leben, in dem gelernt und in dem ich glücklich war. Mein Zuhause. Ich ritt durch den Fluss, über die Felder und ich konnte Sarah erkennen, wie sie zwischen den Hühnern vorm Haus stand und sie füttert. Ein breites Lächeln trat auf mein Gesicht als sie mich erkannte und die Schale mit dem Futter fallen lies. Sie rannte auf mich zu und dann wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Sandy rannte heraus, er flog die Treppe hinunter und rannte mir ebenfalls entgegen, sobald ich das Ende des Feldes erreicht hatte stoppte ich das Pferd und sprang von seinem Rücken, im selben Moment fiel mir Sarah in die Arme und Sandy sprang um uns herum.

„Jasper du bist wieder hier, du bist endlich wieder daheim. Jetzt musst du hier bleiben, du kannst nicht gehen!" sprach Sarah so schnell, dass ich sie fast nicht verstehen konnte, sie schaute zu mir auf, ich wollte sie jetzt noch nicht enttäuschen.

Ich schaute hinüber zum Haus und meine Mutter und mein Vater standen auf der Veranda.

„Jasper, Jasper, du musst mir alles erzählen, hörst du? Jasper." Sandy stand vor mir und ich schaute ihn von Oben bis unten an, er war so unheimlich gewachsen, es fehlte nicht viel und er war so groß wie ich.

„Beruhig dich Sandy, lass mich ankommen. Ich muss Natalie sehen." Sandy nickte und er grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und plötzlich lies Sarah meine Uniform los und schnappte meine Hand, sie rannte los und schleifte mich hinter ihr her.

„Kümmre dich ums Pferd Sandy, tu mir den Gefallen!" rief ich über meine Schulter und als wir fast am Haus waren, kam meine Mutter die wenigen Treppen nach unten und warf sich mir ebenfalls um den Hals.

„Jasper, mein Jasper!" sie fing an zu schluchzen und ich rieb ihr lächelnd den Rücken.

„Ist schon gut Mom, ich bin wieder da. Wo ist Tallie?" Meine Mum drückte mich von sich weg und schaute hinauf in mein Gesicht.

„Sie ist drinnen!" meinte sie und lächelnd legte sie mir eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Sie wartet auf dich!" sie lies mich los und mit wenigen, großen Schritten hatte ich den Fuß der Treppe erreicht, ich nahm zwei große Schritt und stand vor meinem Vater, der mich stolz von oben bis unten anblickte, so wie ich es gerade bei Sandy getan hatte, dann nickte er, klopfte mir auf die Schulter und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Hause. Dankbar nickte ich zurück und ging mit einem Lächeln an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Ich trat in die Küche und was ich dort sah versprach mir jedes Wort, das ich plante zu sagen, wenn der Moment da war, in dem ich sie endlich wieder sehen durfte.

„Jasper." Sprach sie und sie lächelte mich unsicher an, sie schaute hinunter zu dem Bünden in ihren Armen und dann wieder zurück zu mir. Ich versuchte die Tränen hinunter zu schlucken, die in meine Augen traten.

„Natalie," meine Stimme brach und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie kam auf mich zu und blieb etwa einen halben Meter vor mir stehen, nah genug für mich um in ihre Arme hinunter zu schauen.

„Ich wusste es nicht Jazz, es ist die Wahrheit, ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte." Sie schaute mir nicht in die Augen, sondern hinunter zu dem Kind in ihren Armen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mir meinen Armen anstellen sollte, schließlich hob ich meinen Arm und legte ihn Tallie auf die Wange und fuhr nach hinten in ihr Haar.

„Talle, oh Gott, Tallie, warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?" ich sah ihr tief in die Augen und dann nach unten in das Gesicht, dieses Kindes, unseres Kindes.

„Was hätte es genützt? Es hätte alles noch schlimmer gemacht!" sie kam noch einen Schritt auf mich zu und alles was uns noch von einander trennte, war das Kind. Ich lies meine Hand aus ihrem Haar gleiten und legte sie sanft auf das schlafende Bündel.

„Ich... wie ist... ich meine..." Natalie lachte sanft und wir schauten uns in die Augen.

„Darf ich dir deine Tochter vorstellen, Jasper: Das ist Cecilia Jane Withlock." Während sie den sprach, strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht, dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Fußspitzen und während ich versuchte unauffällig meine Tränen weg zu wischen, versuchte Tallie mir meine Tochter in den Arm zu legen.

„Nein, ich kann das nicht, was wenn ich sie fallen lasse?" ich versuchte hart Natalie davon abzuhalten, doch schließlich stand ich da mit meiner Tochter in den Armen.

„Du kannst sie gar nicht fallen lassen, sie ist deine Tochter." Meinte sie lachend, sie sagte das so, als ob das eine bewiesene Tatsache sei, doch ich hatte angst, dass kleine Bündel Glück fallen zu lassen, sie zu verlieren, bevor ich überhaupt die Chance hatte, sie kennen zu lernen.

Ich schaute hinunter in ihr Gesicht und ich konnte nicht glauben, jemals wieder weg sehen zu können.

„Wie... Wie alt ist sie, ich mein, wann ist sie geboren?" ich löste meinen Blick nicht von ihrem Gesicht, es war das Schönste, was ich im Leben je gesehen hatte.

„Sie ist drei Monate alt, geboren am zweiten März." Sprach Natalie mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Sie ist so wunderschön wie du!" flüsterte ich dann.

„Deine Mutter erklärt mir den ganzen Tag, sie sähe genauso aus wie du als Baby." Ich lachte auf und verstummte sofort wieder, als sich plötzlich die Augen meiner Tochter öffneten und ein leiser, erstickter Schrei ihre kleinen, rosigen Lippen verlies. Ich erschreckte mich und Natalie lachte nur und nahm sie mir vorsichtig aus den Armen, fast sofort verstummt das Weinen und wurde ersetzt von leisem Gekluckse.

„Sccchh, meine kleine Sissi, sccchh, hab keine Angst." Sie schaukelte sie in ihren Armen und sie lächelte übers ganze Gesicht und sah immer wieder zu mir auf.

„Hab keine Angst vor Daddy." Flüsterte sie und legte sie mir wieder in die Arme und sie schaute mich nur an aus großen Haselnussbraunen Augen, dann fing sie an mit ihrem kleinen Händchen nach meinem Gesicht zu tatschen, mit einem Lächeln fing ich ihr Händchen auf sie fasste um meinen Zeigefinger und drückte fest zu. Ich lachte und schaute zu Tallie, die mit einem seligen Lächeln vor mir stand.

„Sie hat ne menge Kraft." Bemerkte ich und Tallie nickte, sie schaute in das Gesicht unserer Tochter, dass auf Höhe ihres Gesichtes lag, aber die würdigte ihr keinen Blick, sie schaute mich nur mit ihren großen Augen an.

„Es scheint so, als hätte ich ihre Liebe an dich verloren." Ich schaute zu ihr und grinste.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt." Sie lächelte ebenfalls und wir sahen uns in die Augen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst," flüsterte ich dann und meine Stimme würde wieder heiser. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie, wir lösten uns erst wieder als Cecilia anfing zu weinen, für einen Moment erschrak ich, glaubte, dass wir sie womöglich eingequetscht hatten, doch Natalie lachte einfach und ging einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Da siehst du es, sie ist eifersüchtig." Lachte sie und tanzte um uns herum um den Tisch zur Türe. Sie lachte immer weiter und ich blieb irritiert zurück, ich schaute hinunter und es schien fast so, als würde sie mich angrinsen und dann fing ich auch an zu lachen, ich lachte aus meinem tiefsten Inneren und Cecilia gluckste nur und ich setzte mich und lachte weiter.

Später ist mir dann klar geworden, dass sie Gelacht hat, um nicht weinen zu müssen. Einer der glücklichsten Momente in meinem Leben, war einer der schrecklichsten in ihrem, denn alles woran sie dachte, war dass ich bald wieder weg sein würde und sie alleine lies. Das sie sich weiterhin alleine um Cecilia kümmern musste, während ich im Krieg kämpfte. Sie durchlebte Todesängste bei dem Gedanken, mich in einer Holzkiste wieder zubekommen und ich, ich dachte an nichts von all dem. Ich hatte meine Tochter das erste Mal auf dem Arm und ich wurde von innern von Glück zerfressen, ich danke Gott für sie und betete, dass sie ein gutes Leben haben würde, ich dankte Natalie für dieses wundervolle Geschenk und weinte vor Freude. Das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr, dachte ich nicht an den Krieg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, willkommen zu Teil drei! **

**Wieder ganz Lieben Dank wieder an ****Kakophonie für das Feedback, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut!!! Aaaaußerdem danke ich Razalin und Zinha dafür, dass sich mich auf ihrer Fav Liste gesetzt haben^^**

**Daaanke!!!**

**Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**

Aber irgendwann musste ich schließlich zurück. Ich musste wieder meine Pflicht aufnehmen, musste Kämpfen. Ich wollte fast nicht mehr zurück. Aber die Woche, die ich Zuhause verbringen durfte, half mir so lange durch zu halten, bis ich wieder nach Hause konnte, zurück zu meiner Familie. Ich hielt durch, ich überlebte jeden Tag, ich wurde besser, jeden Tag mit meinen Gedanken immer bei Cecilia und Tallie. Ich vermisste sie so sehr.

Und so verging der Herbst, wie der Sommer vergangen war. Langsam und quälend. Und der Winter kam. Wieder. Und mit dem heran ziehenden Winter verlor ich meine halbe Kompanie. Ich habe viele Soldaten sterben sehen, aber so etwas noch nie. Wir sind direkt in einen Hinterhalt marschiert und dann war es zu spät. Seither wurden meine Träume von Cecilia und Natalie durchbrochen von Tod, manchmal der Tod von Kameraden, manchmal mein eigener und wenn es ganz besonders schlimm war, der Tod meiner Familie. Vor Weihnachten schickte mich der General nach Hause.

Der Ritt nach Hause war ähnlich wie der im Mai, nur als ich das Haus in der Ferne sah, spürte ich meinen Körper nahezu nicht mehr. Nur mein Kopf funktionierte noch und der sagte mir immer, dass ich es bald geschafft hatte. Als ich also ankam, glitt ich langsam von meinem Pferd, diesmal begrüßte mich niemand, wie betäubt, brachte ich das Tier selbst in den Stall und ging zum Haus zurück, erst meine Fußtritt schienen Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. Ich stand vor der Tür und klopfte sachte an das Holz. Nach einem Moment hörte ich wie jemand eine Waffe lud.

„Wer ist da?" es war mein Vater.

„Ich bins Paps." Sprach ich und versucht mein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Sekunden später riss er die Türe auf und eine Welle von Wärme überrollte mich, Ich war zuhause. Mein Vater entlud die Waffe und stellte sie dann weg, als nächstes fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder.

„Willkommen Daheim mein Junge!" sprach er, nahezu feierlich und klopfte mir auf den Rücken. Kurze Zeit später stand die ganze Küche voll, aber ich noch immer vor der Türe. Bis meine Mutter kam.

„Meine Güte, mein Junge, komm rein. Oh mein lieber Gott, ich koch dir einen Tee, ach was sag ich, ich koch dir eine ganze Kanne." Sie packte mich am Arm und zog mich zu sich hinein, das war der Moment in dem ich Tallie entdeckte, sie stand in der Tür zur Stube und lächelte, Cecilia hatte sie an der Hand, sie stand neben ihrer Mama und mir blieb der Atem weg, sie sah aus, wie ein Engel, sie versteckte sich ein wenig hinter Natalies Beinen, aber ihre blonden Locken schauten hervor und sie lunste mit einem Auge. Ich lächelte sie an und sie lachte zurück, versteckte dann ihr Gesicht hinter Natalies Rock, die strahlend zwischen mir und ihr hin und her Blickte. Ich lief zu ihnen und küsste Natalie auf die Lippen, dann fiel ich auf meine Kniee und schaute zu meiner kleinen, bildhübschen Tochter.

„Sissi, das ist Daddy!" lachte Natalie dann und mit einem Mal lag Cecilia in meinen Armen und ich lachte. Ich war wirklich Zuhause

Weihnachten kam und ging und Cecilia verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit auf meinem Arm.

„Du verwöhnst sie viel zu sehr," beklagte sich Natalie auf dem Weg in die Kirche mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Ach ja?" fragte ich und tat verwirrt.

„Ich sehe das nicht so," meinte ich und streichelte mit einem Finger über Cecilias rosige Wangen, ihr Kopf lag an meiner Schulter und ich war in Eintracht mit der Welt in diesem Moment. Natalie lachte nur. Wie sie es immer zu tun schien.

Aber auch dieser Besuch verging und ich musste zurück. Mit jedem Mal fiel es mir schwerer meine Sachen wieder zu packen und zu gehen. Ich wollte Cecilia aufwachsen sehen. Richtig, jeden Tag wollte ich für sie da sein und Natalie endlich der Ehemann sein, der ich sein sollte. Der ich sein wollte.

Als ich das nächste Mal nach Hause kam war es Herbst. Den ersten Geburtstag meiner Tochter hatte ich verpasst, wie ich ihre Geburt verpasst hatte. Und als ich meinen Engel wieder sah, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Dass ich schon zwei Jahre in diesem Krieg kämpfte und noch immer kein Ende in Sicht war. Die Zeit flog vorbei und ich konnte nichts tun als dabei zu zusehen, dabei zusehen, wie ich mein Leben verpasste.

Ich hatte keine Angst, nicht wieder nach Hause zurück zukehren, hätte ich diese, dann würde ich tatsächlich nicht wieder kehren, dann wäre ich schon lange gefallen auf den Schlachtfeldern. Aber ich überlebte, ich überlebte jeden Tag. Ich schlief mit einem Lächeln ein und Cecilia und Natalie vor Augen.

Der Sommer 1862, Cecilia war zwei ein halb, brachte die erste schwerere Verletzung mit sich, nichts womit ich nicht fertig werden würde aber eine Chance, länger als nur eine Woche Zuhause zu verbringen. Natalie begrüßte mich fast missbilligend am Fuß der Treppe, sie beäugte meine verbundene Schulter und zog die Augenbraun nach oben.

„Bravo Mister Whitlock!" meinte sie mit in die Seiten gestemmten Fausten.

„Sissi! Daddy ist hier!" rief sie über ihr Schulter und Sekunden später stürmte ein kleiner, blonder Blitz aus der Tür nach draußen.

„Daddy!!!" schrie sie und ich sah im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Schwarz als sie mit vollem Anlauf vom Treppenabsatz sprang und mit der ganzen Vernunft eines Kindes davon ausging, dass ich sie auffangen würde. Ich fing sie auf, aber nicht ohne nach hinten umzukippen, ich hörte, wie Natalie erschrocken einatmete und sie dann, wie war es anders zu erwarten, zu lachen anfing. Ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerz und Cecilia fing an vor Schreck zu weinen.

„Engel, ist alles gut." Murmelte ich.

„Oh Gott Jasper, ist alles in Ordnung?" Natalie kniete neben mir und nahm als aller erstes Cecilia von mir, die jedoch hielt mit all ihrer Kraft an mir fest.

„Sissi Schatz, du musst von Daddy, komm zu mir, Daddy hat ein Aua!" in dem Moment lies sie los und klammerte sich um den Hals ihrer Mutter, wo sie weiter weinte. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber nach einem Moment gab ich auf. Natalie reichte mir ihre frei Hand.

„Komm mein großer Held, steh auf." Grinste sie mich an und mit ihrer Hilfe setzte ich mich auf. Im nächsten Moment war mein Vater an meiner Seite und gemeinsam mit seiner Hilf war ich bald wieder auf meinen Beinen und es dauert nicht lange bis sich meine Familie um mich versammelte.

Die Wochen, die ich Zuhause verbringen konnte, verbrachte ich damit Cecilia über den Hof zu jagen, hinter ihr herzurennen und Verstecken zu spielen. Die ganze Nacht mit Natalie zu reden, mich über all das aufklären zu lassen, was ich verpasst hatte. Ich versuchte Sandy vehement davon zu überzeugen, dass der Krieg keine Option für ihn war und Dad sprach von allem was hier passiert und wie stolz er auf mich war, immer wieder wie stolz er war. Mum informierte mich über den aller neusten Klatsch aus dem Dorf und wer mit wem verheiratet werden sollte, um welche Familie vor dem Abgrund zu retten. Ich war meinen Eltern dankbar, dass sie mir die Wahl gegeben hatte, Natalie zu heiraten und es nicht verboten, nur weil sie keinen Gewinn für die Familie brachte. _„Sie macht dich Glücklich Jasper, das ist alles was uns wichtig ist. Mit dem Rest hilft uns Gott!" _Das waren die Worte meiner Mutter gewesen. Ich konnte mich wirklich glücklich schätzen.

Mein nächster Besuch zu Hause war völlig anderer Natur, Natalie hatte mir einen dringenden Brief geschickt, ich müsse sofort nach Hause kommen, Cecilia ginge es schlecht, sie sei krank. Mit bleichem Gesicht bat ich den General um die Erlaubnis, nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Ich erklärte ihm die Situation und mit einem Nicken und einer Hand auf meiner Schulter entlies er mich. Und ich ritt durch die Nacht und noch vor der Dämmerung kam ich Zuhause an, ich sprang von meinem Pferd und stürmte auf die Veranda, wo mein Vater mich schon erwartete. Er blickte mich traurig an und für einen Moment glaubte ich, ich sei zu spät.

„Der Doktor ist bei ihr, er ist schon die ganze Nacht da!" ohne ein Wort stürmte ich an meinem Vater vorbei, durch die Küche und rannte die Treppe nach Oben, ich stürmte hinunter zu Sarahs Zimmer, das sie sich mit Cecilia teilte und abrupt blieb ich stehen, ich atmete tief durch und öffnete dann leise die Tür. Natalie saß auf dem Boden, am Kopfende des Bettes, der Arzt saß im Schaukelstuhl und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Als Natalie mich bemerkte sprang sie auf ihre Beine und rannte zu mir, sie schmiss sich mir in die Arme und fing an ungehalten zu schluchzen, das schien den Doktor zu wecken, er öffnete die Augen und erblickte mich.

„Jasper." Er stand auf und trat zu uns, Natalie bemerkte es nichts, sie weinte weiter. Immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu Cecilia.

„Wie geht es ihr Doktor? Was fehlt ihr?" ich schluckte, als der Doktor mir die Hand schüttelte.

„Sie hat sehr hohes Fieber, und ihre Lungen hören sich nicht gut. Ich vermute, dass sie entzündet sind."

„Oh Gott." Ich schluckte und meine Hand in Natalies Haar verkrampfte sich. Ich hatte einige Männer daran sterben sehen.

„Sie schafft das, oder, ich meine..." mein Blick heftete auf meiner Tochter, sie schien zu schlafen aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen Jasper, es tut mir leid. Aber ihr geht es nicht gut, sie verliert immer wieder das Bewusstsein und ihre Augen sind so weit weg, als sei ihre Seele schon nicht mehr hier." In dem Moment stiegen Tränen in meine Augen.

„Nein," ich schluckte. „Sie schafft das, ich weiß es, sie wird nicht sterben." Bei diesen Worten brachen unter Natalie die Beine weg, sie fiel in meine Arme und weinte und schrie in meinen Bauch.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie Jasper." Erst jetzt löste ich meinen Blick von Cecilia und schaute zu dem Doktor, ich küsste Natalie auf ihr Haupt und lies sie dann los. Ich ging durch den Raum und kniete mich neben das Bett meiner Tochter. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Stirn, sie war feuerheiß.

„Daddy ist hier mein Engel, alles wird gut." Murmelte ich und ich wusch das Tuch aus, das in ihr Haar gerutscht war, ich fuhr über ihr Gesicht, während mir ungehalten die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Alles wird gut." Und in dem Augenblick öffnete sie die Augen und für einen Moment schaute sie an die Decke, doch dann legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Daddy, bist du wirklich hier?" fragte sie dann flüsternd und ich lächelte durch meine Tränen, als sie mich anschaute. Natalie verstummte hinter mir.

„Ja ich bin hier, Engel, hier bei dir. Ich geh nicht weg." Flüsterte ich und ich ging nicht weg, ich blieb bei ihr, ich verlies kaum den Raum, aber ich wusste, dass sie das schaffen würde, dass sie mich nicht verlassen würde, ich wusste es in dem Moment in dem sie mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen ansah und mich wieder erkannte.

Ihr dritter Geburtstag würde somit also der erste sein, den ich mit ihr verbringen würde, bevor ich wieder zurück musste. Zurück in den Krieg, der im vollen Gange war.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeeeey!!!!!!!_

_Willkommen zu meinem Vorwort!_

_Zu aller erst einmal, kann mal jemand den Regen abstelle? Ich leb hier nicht in Folks man!!! Ich bin ja wirklich davon ausgegangen die Niagarafälle erst im Herbst besuchen zu dürfen, ich könnte schwören heute haben sie mich besucht!!! Ich saß in meinem Auto, mit meiner Cola Ziro Flasche und musste feststellen dass das nicht das Leben war, wie es sein sollte.... sehr enttäuschend^^_

_Naja, aber jetzt mal hier zur Geschichte. Ich lag gestern Morgen in meinem Bett und überlege so, was ich wohl alles für Warnungen geben soll, wenn ich anfange diese FF hier zu posten, nach 10 Minuten Überlegung ist mir dann plötzlich siedend heiß eingefallen, dass ich die FF ja schon angefangen habe zu posten. Diese Tatsache hat mich sehr geärgert, denn mir ist aufgefallen, dass da zwischendrin was fehlt, jetzt muss ich das anders irgendwie hinbekommen, aber ich bin sicher mit motivierendem FB fällt mir da schon was ein ; ) (nein, das war keine Aufforderung * griins *) _

_Na die Warnungen die mir noch eingefallen sind, gibt es dann, wenn es so weit ist. Hier erst Mal der nächste Teil!!!!_

_Liebe Grüße : ) _

~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~ ^^ ~*~DwGdJW~*~Schneephönix~*~Jasper~*~

So musste ich mich kurz nach ihrem Geburtstag wieder verabschieden, sie war noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, sie ging öfters als das sie rannte, sie schlief länger und aß weniger, aber der Doktor meinte, dass sie es von hier aus schaffen würde, sie sei so weit gekommen und sie war so stark, es war einfach noch nicht ihre Zeit.

„Wann kommst du wieder Daddy?" ich stand auf der Veranda, Cecilia auf meinem Arm, sie spielte mit meinem Kragen und schaute immer wieder unschuldig in mein Gesicht.

„So bald ich kann mein Engel." Sie machte große Augen und schaute mich verwundert an.

„Und wann ist das?" ich lachte und stupste ihre Nase.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich besuch dich in deinen Träumen, hast du gehört?"

„Kann ich dich da auch besuchen?" fragte sie jetzt begeistert.

„Na sicherlich, wenn du immer auf deine Mommy hörst und brave ins Bett gehst und deine Gebete sprichst, dann kannst du mich in deinen Träumen besuchen!" versprach ich ihr. Für einen Moment strahlte sie, doch dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder traurig.

„Und... und was ist, wenn ich dich am Tag sehen will?" fragte sie dann und schaute hinunter zu ihren Händchen die mit meiner rechten Hand spielten.

„Naja, dann setzt du dich für einen Moment hin und denkst ganz stark an mich, weil im Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir!"

„Bin ich auch in Gedanken bei dir?"

„Natürlich mein Engel, jede Sekunde an jedem Tag!" sie lies meine Hand los und schlang ihre Arme um meinen Hals.

Hätte ich in diesem Moment gewusst, dass ich mein Versprachen brechen würde, dass ich dieses eine Mal nicht zurück kommen würde, dann wäre ich nie gegangen. Dann hätte ich Cecilia nie in die Arme ihrer Mom gedrückt, hatte sie nie zum Abschied geküsst und hätte nie mein Pferd bestiegen und wäre nie zurück in den Krieg. Nie. Ich wäre bei ihnen geblieben und hätte ihnen jeden Tag gesagt, wie wichtig sie mir sind und wie glücklich sie mich gemacht haben.

Aber so kam es nicht, ich hatte es nicht gewusst, ich hatte keine Ahnung, nicht die leiseste. Ich lies Tallie und Cecilia, meinen Engel, zurück in dem Glauben, in der Hoffnung bald wieder bei ihnen zu sein.

Ich ging und alles was ich behielt waren meine Erinnerungen. Die Bilder und die Worte meiner Familie. Ihre Stimmen, Tallies Stimme war immer in meinem Kopf, sie sprach immer dann, wenn ich etwas tat, was nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Wenn ich morgens erwachte, so glaubte ich oft, dass es durch Cecilias Lachen war. Aber sobald ich bei vollen Bewusstsein war, war es vorbei. Ich wusste es besser.

All diese Erinnerungen, alle die Liebe lies mich den Krieg überleben. Den Krieg, aber nicht das was folgte. Meinem Schicksal konnte ich nicht entfliehen. Und so wurde mein Leben schließlich doch beendet. Auf eine grausame, abscheuliche Art und Weiße musst ich mein Leben geben und behielt es trotzdem. Meinen Körper, meinen Verstand und meine Erinnerungen waren alles was mir blieb. Meine Erinnerungen. Meine Träume. Die Hoffnung starb, zusammen mit dem größten Teil meines Herzens.

Und so begann ich dieses neue, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, totes Leben. Ich begann mein Dasein als Vampir. Wie lächerlich, nicht wahr? Lachhaft. Es dauerte lange, bis ich wirklich daran glaubte, was ich war, dass ich begriff, zu was ich verdammt worden bin, bis ich die Grausamkeit, die mein neues Leben mit sich brachte, wirklich verstand. Fast jede Nacht kehrte ich nach Hause zurück. Ich stand an Cecilias Bett und schaute ihr beim Schlafen zu. Nicht ein einziges Mal durstete es mir nach ihrem Blut, es ekelte mich nahezu an. Manchmal da wachte sie auf und schaute mich mit großen Augen an, dann schlief sie wieder ein mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Aus der Ferne beobachtete ich wie sie aufwuchs, wie sie zur jungen Frau wurde, ich konnte beobachten, wie Tallie zubrach, wie sie durchs Leben schlenderte mit leerem Blick, aber wenn es darauf ankam, da lebte sie und wenn es nur für den Moment war, da lachte sie, sie lachte. Und dann war auch Cecilia glücklich. Sie lebten ein gutes Leben. Ohne mich.

Irgendwann wurden meine Besuche weniger. Nicht weil ich angefangen hatte sie zu vergessen oder aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben, bei weiter nicht, dass würde niemals passieren. Aber mein neues Leben bestimmte mich immer und immer mehr. Ich war das Tier, nicht mehr der Mensch. Der Vampir begann mich zu beherrschen.

Aber ganz loslassen konnte ich nicht. Das war mir nicht möglich, bis heute nicht. Also kam ich eines Tages wieder zurück und das war wohl der grausamste Tag meines Lebens. Ich roch das verbrannte Fleisch schon von weitem, durch den strömenden Regen, der Rauch war mir Meilen zuvor schon in die Nase gestiegen. Ich rannt durch die Nacht, ich flog und kam meinem Ziel immer näher aber ich erreichte es nie. Ich kam vielleicht an, aber mein einstiges Zuhause gab es nicht mehr, es war niedergebrannt bis auf die Grundmauern, nichts war mehr übrig. Ich schrie, ich schrie bis mein Körper leer war, frei von allen Emotionen, das erste Mal seit meiner Verwandlung fühlte ich nichts mehr, rein gar nichts mehr und heute weiß ich, dass ich in dieser Nacht alles menschliche in mir verloren habe und das für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Nach diesem Tag gab ich mich ganz und gar dem hin, was ich war. Ich kämpfte jeden Tag, erledigte meinen Job, ich fühlte alles, was andere fühlten, aber was ich fühlte hatte ich lange schon vergessen. Ich habe für eine lange Zeit nicht begriffen was passiert war und noch später erst, dass es ohnehin passiert wäre, irgendwann wäre der Tag gekommen, an dem ich sie verloren hätte, an dem sie gestorben wären. Sie waren nur Menschen, sterblich also. Das war ich nicht, ich war zur Ewigkeit verdammt, auch wenn Maria mir anfangs etwas anderes versprochen hatte, aber mein Wille in dieser furchtbaren Welt zu existieren war stärker, als mich dem Tod hinzugeben.

Und so setzte sich mein Leben fort. Tag um Tag, Nacht um Nacht. Jeden Morgen beobachtete ich den Sonnenaufgang und zählte einen neuen Tag hinzu, den es zu überstehen galt. Ich ernährte mich von Blut und von den Gefühlen anderer, sie waren immerhin alles was ich hatte. Die Jahre wurden zu Jahrzehnten. Langsam, sehr langsam entwickelte sich in mir wieder ein Gefühl, eine Gefühl, welches ich als mein eigenes erkannte. Es war Hass. Ich hasst mich und das Leben, das ich führte, ich hasst meine Umgebung, die Vampire um mich herum, ich hasste die Kompassen, die über meinen Weg stolperten. Es musste aufhören, endlich vorbei sein. Ich musste wieder zu mir finden, wieder Ich werden, aufhören so entsetzlich grausam zu sein und zu diesem Zeitpunkt kannte ich nur einen Ausweg. Ich wollte sterben, aber einfach war das nicht, entgegen der Vorstellung. Immerhin sollte es in einem Machtkrieg zwischen Vampiren einfach sein, in Stücke zerfetzt zu werden und zu Asche verbrannt zu werden, den selben schrecklichen Tod zu sterben, den sie sterben mussten. Asche zu Asche...

Letztlich war es nicht der Tod, der mich befreit hat. Es waren Peter and Charlotte, die mich rausgeholt haben aus diesem Dasein und mir ihr Leben gezeigt haben und selbst wenn ich nicht lang ihren Weg geteilt habe, so habe ich gelernt, dass es anders geht, dass selbst das Vampire-Leben mehr Optionen bietet, wie nur diese eine, Hass und Krieg.

Ich lernte den Norden kennen, Vampire mit völlig anderen, mir neuen Perspektiven. Ich selbst fand neue Perspektiven, selbst wenn ich noch immer nicht zufrieden war, aber es war besser als alles, was ich kannte, es war angenehmer und leichter. Ich war Frei. Aber der Tod verfolgte mich noch immer, würde mich mit meinem damaligen Wissen immer verfolgen. Somit war meine Hoffnung lange schon verloren und dass ich sie jemals zurück gewinnen würde, konnte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Tagträumen nicht ausmalen. Es war nahezu ausgeschlossen.

Also gab es nicht, was ich erwartete an diesem jenen Tag. Vielleicht der Gedanke an einen willigen Menschen der mir über den Weg läuft, in die Arme seines Mörders aber ansonsten war ich abwesend und darauf bedacht so viel Gefühlchaos wie möglich zu bocken, in einer Stadt wie Philadelphia fast unmöglich, aber die Übung zahlte sich aus und fast Gedankenlos betrat ich dieses Diner, ich wusste lange nicht was mich trieb. Der Geruch eines fremden Vampirs war mir bewusst, lange bevor ich die Türe öffnete, aber ich tat es trotzdem. Heute weiß ich, dass es mein Schicksal war, das mich die Straße hinaufgeschickt hatte und mich in die Arme dieser Frau trieb. Meinem Schicksal konnte ich nicht entfliehen.

....

^^ Danke allen, die bis hier her gekommen sind und gelesen haben... die anderen haben was verpasst.... äääätsch und wenn nicht, dann beweist mir das Gegenteil!!! Aber bitte begründet!!! Also, zurück und lesen!!!!


End file.
